


Mt's Have Feelings Too

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, I'm Sorry, Prompto is emotional, Prompto is haunted, after the ending - Freeform, haunted, pls don't ship cindy and ignis, the relationships are only mentioned they aren't really in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: MT? Magitek Troopers? Or something-someone else? Haunted by his own mistakes, a monster and someone he misses Promp-MT tries to ignore what he desperately desires and tries to ignore the things haunting him. With a little help from a friendly bartender MT is able to make amends and is given a second chance at something he had thought he lost.





	Mt's Have Feelings Too

                 “Hey Ignis.” Cindy said walking up to the male as he cooked, she looked down at his hands to see what he was cooking then back up at Ignis’ face, staring at the males glasses.

“Yes Cindy?” He stopped cooking standing back up to his full height and looking at the female even if he couldn’t see her. Cindy smiled “Well I was thinking, we could always use a chef  ‘round here.” Ignis seemed shocked, “Well I mean, if you’d want to stay with me.” Cindy slowly took the males hand holding it in her own. Ignis nodded smiling “I’d love to Cindy.” Ignis smiled and Cindy was blushing deeply, almost glad Ignis couldn’t see her face.

“Hey MT! Come on out we got a hunt for you!” The blond groaned and got up, he grabbed his green mask pulling it on along with his gloves before he pulled up his hood and walked out of the room. “What’s up?” he asked with a yawn and the man behind the bar chuckled. “You told me to inform you whenever I got a hunt but it looks like you were asleep.” MT shrugged and rolled his shoulders, “What’s the hunt?” The man chuckled and slid a piece of paper over to the masked man who quickly picked it up and looked at it. “Really? Just some Sabertusks?” The male behind the bar shrugged “You wanted any hunt right?” MT sighed, “True.” He muttered and pocketed the paper before he left the restaurant slash bar. It wasn’t long before MT was back sighing he put the paper on the bar and was handed the money. “Thanks tend.” He muttered and the man rolled his eyes “Can’t even remember my name?” He laughed and shook his head “It’s Jeremy.” MT huffed lightly; sleepily he really didn’t care even though this man had been kind enough to let him have a room for free.  MT ordered a drink lazily and Jeremy quickly gave it to him, MT pushed his mask just above his mouth and took a sip of the non-alcoholic drink he got, same thing he always ordered. “Hey MT, why do you wear that freaky mask?” the blond shrugged and set the empty glass down putting a few gil down as well. “Reminds me of who I am.” Jeremy didn’t push any further and MT got up and went back to the small bedroom he was allowed to have. He closed the door pulling off his hood, tossing the mask onto the nightstand along with his gloves. He laid down and lifted his arms, looking between both of his hands. One metal, one skin. He pulled up his sleeve on his real arm and dropped the metal one staring at the code that was written on his wrist. MT let his arm fall and his eyes closed that was before a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

_ “Hello my dear~”  _ MT bolted up with wide eyes and stared at the figure before him, “N-no you’re _ , you’re dead!” _ MT moved back on his bed hitting the wall as the figure grew closer chuckling in that deep  _ terrible  _ voice he had. MT closed his eyes tightly covering his face with his metal hand after a moment of silence he removed it and opened his eyes, the figure once there was now gone. He relaxed and sighed moving to the edge of the bed to place his feet down on something solid. He needed that little bit of reassurance just to remember where he was. “Ground, solid wood.” He whispered quietly to himself running his hand through his blond hair, making an even worse mess of it than it already was. MT lifted his head when he felt someone beside him but when he looked no one was there, sighing he put his head into his hands. Tears welled in his eyes and he wiped them away quickly, “MT’s don’t cry.” He whispered swallowing hard to stop himself from crying.

“Iggy! Cindy! Did you two enjoy the wedding?” Gladiolus said with a wide smile as he walked over to the two. “Quite. I was your best man after all.” Ignis said with a smile, “Gladio, did you invite Prompto?” Cindy asked which made the man sigh, “I was going to but I didn’t know his address so I couldn’t send him an invite.” Ignis made a quiet noise as he was thinking, “I suppose it has been a while since we seen him last, how long has it been?” Ignis asked turning to face Gladiolus who sighed. “Five years actually.  Last time I saw him was back with.” Gladiolus stopped himself not wanting to say anything else but Ignis finished for him, “Noct.” “Yeah.” Gladiolus whispered. Cindy gave a weak smile, “I’m going to go have some of that cake, it looks delicious.” She walked off to leave the two men to have their conversation. “It’s really been five years?” Ignis asked quietly, hard to believe it had already been five years ago. Gladiolus gave a small nod “Yeah it feels like it was just yesterday.” The two stood there in silence for a little bit, listening to everyone else around them that was until the door was opened and someone walked into the hall. Everyone stopped and turned towards who had entered, it was a cloaked figure wearing a hood which shadowed the persons face. They walked forward until standing in front of Gladiolus and Ignis. “Who are you?” Gladiolus asked angrily but before he could say anything else the person cut them off. “It’s been that long you can’t even remember me Gladio?” “Prompto?”  Ignis suddenly asked his eyes going wide as his head turned towards the person. “What? That can’t be!” Gladiolus yelled he was shocked. Prompto pulled down his hood showing the green mask he wore before he pulled that off as well showing his face. Everyone stared at him, Prompto had a few dull scars on his face but his freckles mostly covered those up. “Sorry I missed the ceremony. I didn’t know when it started.” He walked past Gladiolus with a glare who only gritted his teeth. “Prompto, where have you been?” Ignis asked listening to the male as he walked a few steps away from the two males. Prompto stopped holding his mask, “Here, there, everywhere.” He shrugged his shoulders and turned around to face the two. Ignis’ eyes had narrowed. “Your arm is mechanical, so is your leg.” He suddenly spoke and Prompto’s eyes went wide but he laughed, nodding. “Great hearing Iggy, I should really oil them before I go out.” Prompto pulled off his glove showing his mechanical hand. “W-what happened?” Gladiolus stuttered staring at the male’s hand in shock, Prompto wiggled his mechanical fingers before looking his hand over. “Life happened, you lose an arm, a leg, that’s how it works. I’m surprised you haven’t lost a limb yet Gladio.” Prompto chuckled as he put his glove back on. Prompto put his mask back on and he pulled up his hood “I better get going I suppose, doesn’t seem like I’m wanted here, bye Ignis, Gladiolus.” Prompto walked past the two and back towards the door. He set his hand on the handle and turned around looking at Ignis and Gladiolus, “Take care.” It was a whisper as he opened the door and left the wedding reception. Ignis let out a quiet sigh, “Five years and that’s how he greets us?” Gladiolus muttered but there was a deeper layer of sadness under his words. “I do hope he’ll be alright, it sounds like he was troubled.” “Troubled? He acted like he hasn’t seen us in twenty years and he barely knew us! What do you mean troubled!” Gladiolus huffed angrily before he quickly calmed down, “What do you think was bothering him Iggy?” “Something from his past.” Ignis whispered his eyes closing as he remembered Prompto’s voice.

MT was trembling, he tried to calm down his breathing but he couldn’t focus. Why did he do that?  _ Why? _ He just rushed into Gladiolus’ wedding without warning and started to talk to them. He looked down at his hands as they trembled, what was wrong with him?  _ Why did he do that?  _ He only knew Gladiolus was getting married today because it was on the news. He had just been visiting the newly built city to see if they had any hunts and to see the progress but he couldn’t help himself. Slowly he forced his body to relax as he slumped against the building, “What’s wrong with me? I just go in and act like a total  _ jerk.”  _ He put his hands over his mask pressing the cold metal mask into his face. He couldn’t stand this. He let up on the force of his hands, not wanting to crack the mask  _ or his face.  _ He removed his hands and let them fall to his sides, staring up at the blue sky through the two buildings he was in between. He slowly pushed himself from the building out of the corner of his eye he seen someone, spinning around as quickly as he could but whoever was there was already gone. MT breathed heavily looking around violently but nobody was even close to where he was.  _ “Show yourself!”  _ MT shouted before he held his breath after a solid minute of not having a response he sighed  _ “I’m going crazy.”  _ he whimpered out, shaking his head he recompiled himself and walked deeper into the alleyway he was in. He’d only look around a bit then head back to the bar he stayed at, which was quite a ways from the,  _ slowly,  _ rebuilt Insomnia. Eventually MT found himself in the middle of the new Insomnia, which was the exact place he  **_didn’t_ ** want to be but there wasn’t that many people around. The center was almost like a park, grass, trees and in the middle of it all they were building a statue, Noctis and King Regis.  _ “Noct.”  _ MT whispered as he walked closer to the statue,  _ “Noct, what do I do?  _ I’m lost. I’ve been lost for the last fifteen years, the only time I wasn’t was for that brief period you came back but you were immediately gone again.” MT kneeled down in front of the unfinished statue, he took his mask off setting it onto the ground in front of him as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I’m lost Noctis. I’m lost without you. You were my best friend and my only friend for a long time. And I’ve lost the only other two friends I had.” MT looked back up at the statue and he sighed “What am I doing, you’re dead.” MT stood up, grabbing his mask and placing it back on his face. He turned away from the statue before looking back at it, “I’m sorry I failed you.” MT turned back to face it, bowing with his hand over his heart. His eyes fell closed and for a second he thought he felt a hand on his shoulder. MT’s head bolted up and he looked around “Noct?” he asked as he stood up. MT let out a sigh, he knew he should be leaving but he felt like he was being tugged back towards the statue as he walked away. 

 

“Hey there MT, back so soon?” Jeremy asked as he leaned on the bar watching as MT just walked by. “You said you’d be back by tomorrow.” MT stopped, he turned towards Jeremy. “Yeah, things changed I guess. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Jeremy suddenly asked. “Not-” MT stopped he gave a nod and sat at the bar, “Yeah, I would actually.” Jeremy smiled, he poured MT his regular drink, poured one for himself then sat down next to the male. “So what happened?” MT held his drink staring down into it. “About fifteen years ago I lost my best friend, they came back ten years later but were gone in a day. It’s been five years now since he died.” Jeremy looked at MT before back down at his drink. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, “I’m really sorry MT.” MT lifted his mask just so he could take a sip of his drink. “It’s not your fault, I really should be over it by now. Lots of people lost the ones they loved around that time.” MT set his drink down looking over at Jeremy “Did you lose anyone?” Jeremy looked over at the other male giving a nod. “Yeah I lost my parents, after that I decided to help everyone I could. I didn’t want anyone else to lose the people they loved to the eternal night.” MT nodded wanting the male to continue talking, “I became an escort, I taught myself how to wield a weapon in about two days then I started to fight the daemons and protect as many people as I could. I ended up getting injured so bad one day they wouldn’t let me go back out.” Jeremy laughed sipping at his drink. “So, I made this tavern as a safe haven for people to come and stay, I’d make them food, give them a place to stay. Protect them until they could continue onto somewhere safer and more protected.” “So that’s why you let me stay here?” MT questioned his finger tapping anxiously on his glass. Jeremy smiled and he gave a small shrug “Somewhat, I just want to help people in anyway I can. And even helping one person makes a big difference. So you can stay here as long as you want! Plus I don’t mind the company, not a whole lot of people travel to a bar in the middle of nowhere.” Jeremy was laughing he covered his face with his hand “I think I’ve had a bit much to drink.” MT laughed as well, he spent the rest of the night with the bartender, Jeremy was nice something MT had never noticed before.

  
  


MT woke up in his own bed, his mask was still on, all his clothes were on. He didn’t remember much of last night, he knew he hadn’t drank any alcohol but he still didn’t remember anything. He sat up, pulling his mask off and rubbing his face with his gloved hands. He was so tired, MT stood up and stretched letting his back crack. He pulled his gloves off, moving his prosthetic fingers. The metal squeaked and scraped together in a  _ very  _ uncomfortable way, MT reached into the bedside drawer, he was really glad he kept a can of oil around. He sighed loudly as he oiled his fingers, his elbow and his shoulder joint, he moved each to make sure they didn’t squeak or hurt. MT did the same with his leg, making sure it was oiled nicely and didn’t hurt to move. He sighed letting his head fall back so he was staring up at the ceiling, everyday felt like such a slog, like he was in a hole and he couldn’t get out. It felt like everything was just getting worse when it should all be getting better. MT set the can of oil on his dresser, it didn’t help that he had nothing to do, he hunted monsters for Jeremy but that was about it and he ruined his chances of ever getting to be with Ignis and Gladiolus ever again. He jumped when there was a knock on the door. “Uh, MT there-there’s two guys here to see you.” MT stood up, he pulled his mask back on and his gloves quickly. He opened the door looking at Jeremy “Who’s here?” “I don’t know, these guys just came in and said they were looking for someone with a green mask.” MT huffed he walked past Jeremy and into the main area freezing in his spot when he seen the two. “Ignis, you really think we’ll find Prompto here?” Ignis nodded, his thumb running over the rim of his glass. “Yes, I do believe so, considering he is standing right over there.” Ignis lifted his glass to his mouth, taking a drink. Gladiolus turned and stared at the hooded and masked figure. “Prom-” MT immediately bolted towards the door, he could feel his heart racing. “No you don’t!” Gladiolus yelled he got up and immediately grabbed MT’s arm, there was a loud  _ clicking  _ noise and MT cried out loudly falling to his knees. Gladiolus stood there, MT’s arm had disattached from his body, he stared at the arm in shock before he looked over the mechanical prosthetic. “This is fancy stuff Prompto where-”  _ “Give me my arm back.” _  Ignis sighed and stood up from his chair walking over, “Prompto we want-”  _ “Don’t call me that.”  _ “What?”  _ “That’s not my name!”  _ MT yelled before he glared up at the two from under his mask, his head was aching and pounding. “Then what is your name?” Gladiolus growled out his grip tightened on MT’s arm. MT could feel the burning in his eyes, the tears that were welling up, the aching in his shoulder because his arm wasn’t there, he could feel all the pain and he didn’t want too.  _ “MT.”  _ he whispered, he barely even said it but he knew Ignis heard it, the male almost had super hearing now. “Magitek Trooper?” MT flinched when Ignis spoke but he nodded, he was staring at the floor now. He could hear Gladiolus say something but he wasn’t paying attention anymore. The words that haunted him, the words he couldn’t say but it’s what he called himself, it’s what he was. “Prompto.” Ignis kneeled down, he set a hand on MT’s shoulder and he flinched away. Gladiolus looked at Ignis worriedly but the blond male continued. “Prompto, that’s not what you are. You don’t have to hide behind that mask.” MT swallowed hard “That’s  _ exactly  _ what I am. That’s  _ who  _ I am.  _ One of a million of the same. I’m not special, there’s millions of me, exactly like me. An-”  _ “Oh shut up already, stop all of this bullshit Prompto.” “Gladio!” “There is no one like you. No one as whiny and annoying as you. You are the only Prompto, doesn’t matter where you were made or how you were made. Or even if there’s millions and millions of copies of you. You’re still the only you out there.” Ignis looked back down at MT, he was now looking up at the two. MT audibly sniffled he looked back down before he laughed, “I can’t take my mask off because I’m using my only hand to keep me from falling over.” Ignis helped Prompto into a more steady position, Prompto slowly took his mask off, his hood falling off as well. He looked up at Gladiolus “Can I have my arm back now?” Gladiolus huffed going to give Prompto his arm before he pulled it away again, “Are you okay?” Prompto laughed “Of course not! You think one backhanded statement is going to just make all my problems go away?” Ignis chuckled, “That was pretty backhanded Gladio, I’m sure you could have left the part about him being whiny and annoying out.” Gladiolus chuckled before he handed Prompto back his arm, “Yeah yeah I got it. I’m not the best at being motivational.” Prompto pulled off his jacket, pulling the sleeve of his t-shirt up so he could reattach his arm. “Woah Prompto what happened?” Prompto looked up at Gladiolus “Oh, uh. Lots? I guess? I ended up getting into a fight with someone and they, well. They didn’t cut my arm off or anything but over time my arm and leg got so damaged to the point they had to be amputated and I wanted to continue fighting since it was the only thing I really do so they gave me these. Their kind of annoying since I can  _ feel  _ the pain when they aren’t oiled well enough and their scraping together.” Prompto stretched his arm and moved his fingers to make sure that everything was connected properly, he stared at his fingers as he moved them. “Something wrong Prompto?” Ignis asked he could hear the males fingers move, Prompto hadn’t oiled them when he woke up. “I just,” Prompto sighed loudly, “I’ve been haunted all this time by  **_him._ ** And when it’s not him I feel like, like Noct is there with me.” Gladio looked down at Prompto worriedly, Ignis set a hand on the males shoulder, “Prompto. It’s okay, I promise. He’s dead. And Noct, I’m sure Noct is here with all of us, he’s watching us.” Prompto shook his head slightly, “No, no it’s, it’s different. Like their  _ actually  _ here. Like their here  _ with me.”  _ Gladiolus gave a quiet sigh, “Prompto-” “I know! I know I sound crazy. But just believe me for a second.” “We believe you. We’ve been feeling the same thing, like Noct is here.” “Wait, really?” Gladiolus nodded. “That’s one reason why we wanted to find you, to see if it was the same for you. But it seems you have it worse, being haunted by that  **_monster.”_ ** Prompto nodded and he stood up, helping Ignis up as well. “Are you leaving?” Prompto turned looking over at Jeremy. “No! I mean, maybe. These-” “Their your friends, I understand MT, oh er-Prompto.” Jeremy gave a smile, Prompto smiled at the male he walked over hugging Jeremy tightly. “Thank you for everything Jeremy. I’ll make sure to visit.” Jeremy nodded, waving Prompto off as he left with Ignis and Gladiolus. 

  
  


Jeremy sighed out softly his eyes falling closed, he already missed Prompto’s company. Sure he didn’t leave his room but it was nice just  _ knowing  _ someone was around. Jeremy’s eyes shot open and he gasped weakly, he slowly looked down staring at the sword that had been pierced through his stomach. It was retracted slowly and he collapsed on the floor, shaking and grabbing at the bleeding wound. 

 

**_“What did you do!”_ ** _ “What? I can’t have any fun?”  _ “He’s going to die Ardyn! What the hell is wrong with you!” Ardyn chuckled he let the weapon disappear. “What does it mean to me? No one cares about him, he has no loved ones.” Noctis grabbed at his hair growling softly “That doesn’t matter! We aren’t supposed to be interacting with the material world!” Ardyn shrugged, he rolled his eyes, “You have no problem interacting with your little party members. Leading the blind one here.” “His name is Ignis!” Noctis yelled before he kneeled down by Jeremy’s side, the male was staring at Noctis. Jeremy was shaking tears streaming down his cheeks “please help me.” He gasped out, Noctis glared up at Ardyn and the redhead sighed. “Fine fine.” he flicked his hand and Jeremy’s wounds disappeared, the male immediately passed out. Noctis sighed standing up, he glared at Ardyn. “I don’t even know why they gave you a second chance.” he growled out angrily before he disappeared. Ardyn chuckled loudly, “And why did they give you a second chance my dear king~?” he purred out before disappearing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second chapter.


End file.
